


'Til the End of the Line

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Avengers Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Child abuse? Sort of?, Steve Is a Good Bro, but not really, pre-serum steve, runaways - Freeform, the author is terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the "I'm with you 'til the end of the line" thing came about. It's cute. Or supposed to be, anyway. (/.\)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End of the Line

Bucky's fourteen when he runs away. It's a rainy day and the sky is overcast. His shirt is soaked from the walk to the bus and he aches from the whippin' his dad gave him. 

The bus doors are closing and a familiar figure slips in at the last second. Steve, short and scrawny and blonde and so loyal, and out of breath. He drops his bag of clothes next to Bucky's and takes the seat next to him. 

"Jeez, Steve. Don't die on me now, pal." He watches Steve fumble for his inhaler. "You're not gonna stop me."

"Ain't tryin' to." Steve gasps. They sit in silence for several minutes. Buckys head hurts. Steve fights to calm his breathing.

"You okay?" Steve asks finally. Bucky nods. 

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I just get sick of it, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know, Buck. So where we headed?"

Bucky chuckles to himself. "I dunno. I didn't think that far."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Steve chuckles, too. "Guess I'm with ya 'til the end of the line." Steve jokes. 

The bus lets off a few blocks later and they walk home in the rain.


End file.
